


One, Warm, Summer's Night

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei's lover,Kota, has been missing for two years, presumed dead. He's finally hit his breaking point and decides that, one the second anniversary of Kota's disappearance, he was going to take his own life. But, he was quite surprised to be stopped by the last person he'd ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Warm, Summer's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalanisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalanisha/gifts).



> I wrote this little angst fic to introduce two new characters, Yusei and Kota. They are happy at the end but there are a lot of angsty bits, including a barely stopped **SUICIDE ATTEMPT** , please **DON'T READ** if that will bother you!
> 
> Well, for now, Yusei and Kota are both mine! Eventually, Natalanisha might steal one of them but, for now, they're mine *chuckles*
> 
> Well, I hope you all like it~
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

Yusei sighed as he sat on the front porch, puffy, blood shot eyes looking up towards the full moon, just barely obscured by the clouds in the inky black sky. It had been two years now, two years since the love of his life had dropped off the edge of the earth and never resurfaced. The mere thought made tears gather in his eyes, his hands shaking as he wiped the salty liquid away. The sweltering summer night already had his clothing sticking to his skin, sweat glistening on the pale surface as the humidity beat down on him. He was uncomfortable enough without shedding more tears that didn't solve a thing, they only gave him a headache. 

The cold glass of the beer bottle sitting half drained beside him was his only respite from the heat, his hand nearly knocking it over when he reached for the alcohol. It was far from his first and he was sure wouldn't be his last. The cold liquid made his body chill from the inside out as he drank, nearly emptying the bottle before putting it down again. He couldn't help pulling his loose tank top away from his body, fanning the material softly as he took in steeling breaths. Normally, on a night like tonight, he would try to dress better. It was an important night after all. But all he could manage was his tank top and a pair of green cargo pants rolled up nearly to his knees. The beanie hat he wore pulled tight over his shoulder length, red hair probably would have seen out of place but it was the last thing Kota had given him. He would take it to the grave with him. 

At least that was the plan. 

He felt his head spin when he stood again, leaving the nearly empty beer bottle on the front porch as he stumbled back into the sweltering house,bracing himself on the wall as he worked on putting one foot in front of the other without falling over, leaving the door standing wide open. He could barely focus as he pulled another one of the foul tasting drinks out of the fridge, almost dropping it more that once before succeeding in getting the top off of the stubborn bottle. He'd never been one for beer before but it was cheap and helped him, if just for a few hours. Yusei had tried to hold himself together. He'd continued to go to school then to work after Kota's disappearance but he'd never been the same. His parents had given up on him and his friends had abandoned him. There was only so long they could handle a severely depressed person ruining their nights out, after all. 

But no one was going to have to worry about that for very much longer. Yusei had decided nearly four months ago that tonight would be the night he did it. He was suffering, crippling depression and loneliness made his life unbearable. Even before his lovers disappearance, he's fought depression. It was nothing new but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. He'd never felt this level before. He was truly as far down as he could go, he'd hit the bottom and sank into the quicksand of despair. The bottle slipped out of his hand after he took a deep swing, falling and shattering in the sink. But he couldn't bring himself to care, it really didn't matter. There was more where it had come from. 

The redhead nearly slammed his head on the bottom of the cupboard when the grandfather clock began to chime, the dull, slow, dings signaling midnight, the start of a new day. It was the anniversary now, the day Kota had disappeared and his life had been thrown into chaos. He felt a moment of peace when he really let himself understand what that meant. Today, he would see his lover or he'd never see anything again. “It will finally be over.”

No one truly knew what death held, after all. 

Everything was already set up, all Yusei had to do was go to the bedroom and let it happen, the bedroom he'd avoided like a plague since it had happened. He'd slept on the couch for two years, leaving the bed he'd shared with Kota as it had been the night the other man had disappeared. Tonight, he would defile it, but he would finally get his peace. It was with a heavy, broken heart that he pushed the door open, pill bottle and water in his hands as tears fell unnoticed down his cheeks. The room was full of them, their faces, happy and smiling staring at him from uncountable picture frames, reminding him of a time when his life was wonderful. Their bed was still unmade, pure, white sheets covered with a thin layer of dust from misuse. It was almost too much for him. But he knew this was where it needed to happen, he needed to fall asleep on that bed where he'd been the happiest in his life for the last time. 

His fingers fumbled on the window lock, slipping off the metal three times before he could throw open the shudders. Yusei's hair flew around his face as cool air blew in through the open window, a storm certain to start that night and relieve the unbearable heat. But none of that mattered to him, no, he just wanted to see the moon. They'd sat right at that window so many times and watched the moon, discussing their plans, the great adventures their life together would lead them to. 

It was only right it ended here. 

The pills, a potent pain killer his doctor had given him when he'd rammed his car into a tree less than six months ago, were more than enough to send him into the never ending sleep he craved. He didn't even bother counting them, just tilting the bottle and letting every one of the white orbs fall into his mouth before raising the water to his lips. He was seconds away, seconds from sealing his fate when he suddenly felt pressure around his neck, strong hands restricting his ability to breathe as well as swallow. 

“Spit them out.” 

The voice was enough to bring tears to Yusei's eyes again, his body shaking as they fell hard and fast down his cheeks. This wasn't fair, it couldn't be. But god, it sounded so much like Kota that he could almost imagine he really was right behind him. But, his luck, it was probably a robber planning to murder him before he could through with killing himself. Either way, he got what he wanted. 

“Damn it, spit them out! I didn't risk my life to come back for you to kill yourself!” 

A violent shake and tightening of hands around his neck triggered his gag reflex. Thankfully, it was only enough to make him cough harshly, the pills and water spraying out of his mouth, landing messily on the floor and window sill. It wasn't like he had anything other than alcohol in his stomach but he was still glad to not throw up. He didn't have time to even think about it for seconds later he was being lifted and tossed on the bed, dust filling the air around him as he bounced on the soft surface. 

What he saw nearly made his breath stop. 

Kota was there, it had to be him. That was a face he would never forget. His raven hair was longer than it had been two years ago, his skin paler and pulled tight over a slightly slimmer body. But his expressive, chocolate brown eyes were the same, watching him with intense sadness. The depth of emotion he could see in them made his own tears fall faster, his freckles hidden under a blush of emotion as he hiccuped, crying hard enough he was having trouble breathing. He watched as the man shrugged off a suit jacked, revealing a wrinkled, white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows covered by a silk vest. His pants rode up and he crawled onto the bed between his legs, settling nearly halfway up his calves by the time he stopped. He forget about his need to breath when there were suddenly lips against his own, the range of sensations he felt from that simple embrace making him feel more alive than he had in two years. 

Yusei struggled to breath when the man finally pulled back, black eyes locking with brown, unspoken emotions felt through the gaze. He could tell, Kota had missed him just as much as he'd missed his lover. But there was disappointment there also, disappointment that he'd even think of taking the easy way out. He deserved that, but he'd been at his end. He couldn't have been lonely anymore. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to know where he'd been, if he'd been imprisoned or hurt and lost his memory but he couldn't get anything out. All he could do was cry and hold onto the man, one arm wrapped tight around his body, the other shaking on the side of his neck, fingers tangled in his soft, black hair.

“One day later... and I would have found you dead. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?” Kota's voice was soft and shaking as he spoke, restricted tears fighting their way down his cheeks, falling one by one on Yusei's protruding collar bones. His eyes darkened to the color of rich, strong coffee as the scenario played out in his mind. “Promise me, promise me you'll never even think of doing something that monumentally stupid again.”

Yusei nodded, holding onto his tighter as his tears continued to fall. “I... I'm so sorry.” He whispered, fighting to speak without breaking down into sobs. It was all he could do to stop it. He hated crying but he couldn't stop himself at that moment, no matter what he did. “I.. I missed you so bad... I couldn't do it anymore...” 

“And you won't have too.” Kota whispered, trembling lips pressing against the other man's parted ones, sharing a chaste but desperate kiss. His tired body gave out on him just moments later. He had just enough strength to fall to the side instead of right on top of the smaller man, pulling Yusei with him. One of his arms ended up trapped under the readhead and one of his lovers legs under his own body but he didn't move. He just held on tighter, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. 

Yusei's hands kept their desperate hold on Kota's body, his tears welling up even more when he felt his lover's hand bury in itself in his hair, knocking the beanie from his head. He didn't even bother stemming the flow, happy tears mixing with sad that he'd held back for far too long. It wasn't the most comfortable position but, at that moment, it felt perfect. Two years, two years he'd suffered waiting for this moment, nothing was going to ruin it. The redhead held the raven closer, pressing their trembling bodies as close as possible as he whispered, barely able to get the important words out. “I... love you.” 

Kota's response was instantaneous, his arms tightening around Yusei as he spoke. “I love you with everything I have.” 

Tears fell for a long time after those words were spoken, the two men who had missed each other for so very long letting out their frustration as they clung to each other, the salty liquid saturating ebony hair and a wrinkled tank top. The sweltering heat didn't matter then and, when the rain came, dissolving the pills that had nearly taken Yusei's life and soaking into the dark, emerald carpet as the wind blew it through the open window, neither man noticed it. Their tears only stopped when their bodies shut down, sending them both into a dreamless, deep sleep despite the uncomfortable heat and position. 

They would wake, aching, sweating and covered in dust but it would be the best morning either of them had, had for years. They would joke about fate stepping in and bringing them together in the eleventh hour but, secretly, both would believe it. Their lives were finally back to normal... all because of one, warm, summer's night.


End file.
